The Sisters Grimm
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: Random oneshots about everyone in the Grimm family Puck, mainly Puckabrina though! Updated whenever I can be bothered. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a series of random oneshots, updated whenever I feel like it. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does, (I'm only going to put this once)**

Maybe I Like Saving You

Sabrina POV

"Well maybe, if I'm such an idiot then you should just quit saving me and let me die because then you won't ever have to see me again" I snapped, after Puck had gone into yet another of his I-hate -saving-you-and-I-don't-know-why-I-bother speeches.

He just curled back his lip in a sneer and snarled at me "Then maybe I will" before flying off. I spun around, watching him head steadily further and further away from me, leaving me all alone, unprotected on the battlefield.

Not like I'm a damsel in distress or anything, it's just nice to have him here with me. Not that I'd ever admit that. And now he's gone, but there's no time to dwell on that now, I've got to win a war. I picked my sword up from where it had been knocked out of my hand and steadied myself, preparing for the next wave of The Scarlet Hand fighters.

They all came at once, witches, ogres and trolls altogether. The witch from Hansel and Gretel came at me first, and I dispatched her easily with a quick jab to the stomach. Next was the evil stepmother from Cinderella, and it was a close fought match, swords clashing every other second.

Suddenly, she took a quick shot at my forehead, and I was unable to block it. I could feel the metal cutting through my skin, and then the warm sticky blood sliding down my face. My armour had stayed resolutely strong throughout the battle, but eventually, after about five more fights, I collapsed due to tiredness and blood loss.

The next thing I remember when I woke up was soft hands stroking my head, and a quiet voice murmuring, "Don't worry, I love you, it'll be okay" my face scrunched up in confusion.

"Say what now?" I asked, forcing my eyes open only to see Puck standing over me, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, um, I mean you'd better get better soon because I love…playing pranks on you?" he finished lamely, his face flushed a lobster-red. I sniffed, looking away from him and rolling my eyes at what an idiot he was being. I heard him snort angrily and mutter something.

"What?" I said, quickly snapping my head around to meet his eyes.

"I keep saving you, and then you do something like that, and then I wonder why I do it" my eyes widened, and the cogs in my brain turned, trying to figure out what he meant. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I like saving you?"

 **Thank you for reading. Please review for love!**

 **Unicorns xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Holding Hands

Holding Hands

3rd Person POV

Sabrina knew that Puck was never a good person to go out walking with, even into town. He always went too fast and would turn around and smirk at her for being too short. So when Granny Relda sent them both to town to get some pizza together, she was not happy.

She basically had to run the whole way to avoid being behind Puck. So she wasn't really watching were she was going. And her loosely tied converse laces got caught in one of the cracks in the pavement, catapulting her forwards.

Puck automatically reached out a hand to grab Sabrina's, and used his other one to pull her up, Puck not making any snide jokes about her height, surprisingly for Sabrina. They continued on walking, hands joined, until Puck and Sabrina simultaneously looked down, noticing that they were holding hands, and letting go instantly.

Sabrina blushed furiously, and smirked at Puck, who turned a similar shade of red.

Once they finally reached the pizza place, Puck wanted a 'Super Huge Meat Feast', that came with 3 drinks and a bag of garlic bread slices, to share between friends. Well that was the idea of the bargain anyway. He wanted it all to himself. Sabrina rolled her eyes

. "How about you try something that's actually meant for one person?" she asked sarcastically.

A waitress walked up. "What do you want" she said, only looking at Puck. Sabrina groaned mentally. This girl was Natalie from school. And she clearly liked Puck. She watched in disgust as Natalie leaned towards Puck and smiled at sweetly.

Sabrina felt a sudden urge to protect Puck from her, and, though she didn't want to admit it, wanted to keep him for herself.

"Oh, we'll have the Couple's Special please" she simpered at Natalie, twisting her face into a sickly sweet grin. "Me and my boyfriend like to share!" Natalie glared at her as Puck turned around, a shocked expression on his face.

Sabrina kicked him under the table. "Join in" she hissed.

"Yep, we always share food don't we Pumpkin" Oh no. He did not just call her Pumpkin. As soon as Natalie had gone she would kill him. Puck joined hands with her under the table and lifted their hands above it, to rest on the plastic.

Sabrina's face burned red and she looked at him nervously. She thought she could actually feel the butterflies in her stomach. She rolled her eyes. This was just Puck. But he wasn't really that bad after all.

When they got home, Granny Relda looked at them both, and asked if they had a good time. Sabrina looked down, embarrassed, and walked out to go upstairs. Puck replied "yeah, it was great", with a little smile on his face.

 **Please Review!**

 **Unicorns xx**


End file.
